Because of the new technology for measuring 24 hour activity using the NIH actometor, a study has been designed to examine activity levels of hyperactive children and matched controls at baseline. Following this, activity of hyperactive group will be compared during amphetamine and placebo treatment periods. This is the first study to examine drug effects on motor activity outside of a laboratory setting. Drug effects will be examined in relation to measures of structure of classroom and home environment.